


Tall, Dark and Hairy

by threewalls



Series: Werewolves of Landis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Post-Game(s), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A behemoth stalks the Jagd Yensa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Hairy

Bill No. 207  
Verssol (Bistre Behemoth)  
 **Rank:** IV **Status:** Available  
 **Petitioner:** Queen Ashe (Royal Palace)

A behemoth stalks the Jagd Yensa, preventing merchant and leisure-traveller alike from travelling over land between Dalmasca and Rozarria. I seek experienced hunters to rid the deserts of this impediment to congress between our nations.  
________________________________________

From Barrong's _Bestiary_ :

## Verssol

 **Genus:** Rank IV Mark  
 **Classification:** Behemoth

A shadowy Behemoth was encountered in the Jagd Yensa by a Series of passing Travellers. Though no Causalities resulted, Talk of the Creature's dour Expression and one-handed Swing of a Greatsword diverted the recently resumed Traffic between Rozarria and Dalmasca from land to air and sea Routes.

As Part of Preparations for her upcoming Nuptials to a Rozarrian National, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, Queen of that Sovereignty, posted a Bill for this Mark.


End file.
